Espoir
by RoxySciuto
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin ... Une histoire plus que compliquée ... une histoire magique. Pour Tonks, le chemin est encore long et dur pour arriver au bonheur, le vrai. NTxRL


**Bonjour les n'amis lecteurs** (si y en a !) Je débute sur ffnet et voici ma première fic remustonksienne ! (ou comment je joue les sadiques avec cette pauvre Nympha à qui j'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres Oo) J'espère que çà vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une ptite reviewWw' ... lol bon j'arrête mes longs bavardages nuls et sans intérêt que tout le monde aura zappé pour vous dire

(j'ai appelé ma fic Espoir mais je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Oo)

BONNE LECTURE !

**Disclaimer :** Je sais, çà surprendra tout le monde, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent PAS ! bouh çà y est, vous avez eu votre petite surprise hein ! (je devrais me taire plus souvent surtout !) Tout est à l'immense JKR, à qui l'on doit TOUT (sauf la vie bien sûr ) bon allez promis j'me tais)

Appuyée contre un mur, une jeune femme regarde avec mélancolie la rue illuminée, la nuit, à travers sa fenêtre. Les décorations de Noël ornent les lampadaires. Le village est recouvert de blanc. Des enfants jouent gaiement à se lancer des boules de neige et faire des bonhommes, sous le regard tendre et amusé de leur parents.

La jeune femme soupire de tristesse. De longs cheveux noir d'encre cascadent dans son dos jusqu'à la taille. Elle est vêtue de noir, entièrement. Depuis 7 mois, le noir est sa couleur de prédilection. 7 mois déjà, de tristesse, où les catastrophes s'enchaînent, faisant de sa vie un véritable enfer. Mais Nymphadora Tonks y est habituée.

Pourtant, sa vie était bien, avant.

Avant. Un petit mot pourtant simple, mais qui veut dire tant de choses ... Un petit mot lui rappelant des jours heureux.

Avant Lui.

Ses yeux luisent de colère. Elle attrappe la lampe à côté d'elle et la jette contre le mur d'en face.

Le visage si familier lui a réapparu. Une illusion, un fantasme. Cet homme là, pour qui la puissance de sa haine égale seulement la puissance de son amour. Les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux bleu glacier. Doux, calme et réservé. Un monstre. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Ce n'est en rien sa condition de loup-garou qui lui fait appeler comme çà, pas du tout. Les loup-garous sont des gens comme les autres, sauf une fois par mois. Cela ne l'a jamais dérangée. Non, c'est pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui a infligée, même sans le vouloir,qui lui vaut le surnom de monstre.

Entre haine et tristesse, elle se souvient de ce jour, qui s'annonçait comme les autres, mais qui a semé les graines de l'enfer dans sa vie. Ce jour là elle aurait dû tomber malade, avoir un accident, n'importe quoi, plutôt que de venir au 12, square Grimmaurd.

FLASH-BACK.

Une jeune femme timide entre dans un grand salon. Avec sa courte chevelure rose chewing-gum et ses habits colorés, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Les conversations s'arrêtent, les regards se tournent. Consciente de sa soudaine popularité, Tonks rougit jusqu'au oreilles et prie pour aller sous-terre.

Elle se dirige vers un mur pour se faire oublier mais, maladroite comme à son habitude, elle s'emmêle les pieds et tombe à plat ventre au pied d'un homme. Il lui tend la main, l'air plutôt désabusé, mais le regard pétillant. Elle se pince pour voir si elle ne rêve pas.

- Si ... Sirius ?

Elle se relève tant bien que mal.

- Oui, c'est moi. On se connaît ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illumine.

- Sirius, c'est moi, Tonks !

- Dora ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !

Elle lui saute au cou.

- Cà fait si longtemps, murmure-t-elle.

- Ma cousine adorée, comme tu as changé !

- Tu sais moi, le changement, c'est tout les jours hein ?

Elle dessere son étreinte. Les deux mêmes yeux chocolat se font face.

Sirius éclate de rire.

- Oui je me souviens de tes dons pour le moins ... particuliers.

Elle mêle son rire au sien.

- Comment va ta mère ? lui demande Sirius.

- Bien, bien elle va être ravie de savoir que je t'ai revu !

Le bruit de fond des conversations s'arrête encore une fois. Albus Dumbledore vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Bien le bonjour à tous, mes amis !

Son regard affectueux se tourne vers Tonks.

- Sirius, je vois que tu as retrouvé ta cousine ...

- Comment sait-il que ..., chuchote Tonks à Sirius.

- C'est Dumbledore, répond Sirius avec un sourire.

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit lui aussi à la jeune femme et lui fait signe d'approcher.

Elle avance doucement. Dumbledore la prend par les épaules. Il lui revient en mémoire le nombre de fois où elle a atterit dans son bureau, avec ou sans Charlie Weasley.

- A tous, je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks ...

- Pas Nymphadora, grommelle Tonks entre ses dents.

- ... qui préfère se faire appeler Tonks. C'est une Auror. Elle nous sera d'une grande aide car elle est métamorphomage.

Les chuchotements reprennent dans la salle.

- Une métamorphomage ? Une vraie ? grogne Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

Tonks le fixe avec énormément d'aplomb dans le regard

- Vous n'y croyez pas ?

En disant çà, ses cheveux étaient passés du rose au bleu turquoise en passant par le vert fluo, ils avaient changés 3 fois de forme et de longueur, ses yeux prenaient les mêmes teintes que ses cheveux, son corps avait changé lui aussi, de la bimbo 95 D à la vieille mamie par l'adolescente complexée et plate.

Puis Maugrey se retrouve avec son double devant lui qui lui adresse un regard féroce.

- Stupéfiant, murmure-t-il.

Il apprécia instantanément la jeune femme.

Les sifflements d'admiration retentissent dans la salle. D'emblée, la jeune femme se fait respecter.

Elle reprend son apparence habituelle. Les regards sont toujours aussi admiratifs et abasourdis. Son cousin, très fièr, lui adresse un sourire éclatant, les pouces levés.

- Je pense que Nymphadora s'est fait une place parmi vous ... pouffe Dumbledore.

La réunion est finie, mais Molly Weasley les invite à rester.

Reste Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Sirius et un ami à lui. Ils semblent en pleine conversation.

Pourtant Sirius invite la jeune femme à les rejoindre.

Il entoure les épaules de sa cousine d'un bras affectueux.

- Lunard, je te présente donc mademoiselle-je-change-tout-le-temps-mes-cheveux, Nymphadora Tonks, ma chère cousine adorée.

Tonks lui jette un regard noir.

- Dora, mon dernier meilleur ami, Remus Lupin.

Elle ne relève pas le "dernier" et serre la main de l'homme en face d'elle. Il la fixe de ses yeux si bleus. Il a un regard doux. Cette poignée de main électrise la jeune femme. Il lui plaît déjà.

- Une branche Black ? demande Remus.

Une voix chaude et grave. Qui lui plaît aussi.

- Oui, dit la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que tu détestais tout les Black, Patmol ? demanda Remus avec un sourire.

- Elle est l'autre paria de notre "chèèèère" famille. Elle les aime autant que moi, hein Dora ?

- Absolument. Ma mère fut reniée de la famille Black quand elle épousa mon adorable moldu de père, contre l'avis de ses parents. Seul Sirius l'a soutenue avec une joie évidente.

Remus laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

Après le dîner, Sirius accompagne Dora dans le hall.

Elle enlace encore son cousin.

- Cà me fait plaisir à moi aussi, Dora.

Ils se comprennent.

- On se reverra souvent, maintenant, lui dit-elle. Aurevoir, Sius.

L'emploi de ce surnom qu'elle avait petite car elle ne prononçait pas toutes les lettres les fait sourir.

Elle agite la main et s'apprête à sortir pour transplaner quand elle s'arrête en plein mouvement.

- Dit Sirius ... est-ce que ton copain là, Remus, il euh ... il est avec quelqu'un ?

Sirius sourit jusqu'au oreilles et secoue la tête.

- Non, ma Do. En revanche, il ma demandé la même chose à propos de toi.

La jeune femme rayonne et s'en va, un dernier sourire pour son adorable cousin.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Tonks en rugit encore. Oui, cet homme lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Et encore maintenant. Seulement la situation a changé. Le malheur s'est abbatu sur elle et ne la quitte plus.

Elle se souvient de toutes les manières qu'elle utilisait pour le charmer, sautant sur l'occasion à chaque fois, inventant des prétextes plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux.

Puis çà a commencé. L'assassinat sauvage de ces parents par Fenrir Greyback et ses comparses, sur ordre de Bellatrix. C'est Remus qui l'avait consolé, elle restait dans ses bras, à pleurer pendant des heures et des heures, et avec Sirius aussi.

Les maladies bizarres, qui s'enchaînent.

De nombreuses morts dans ses amis, tous par des Mangemorts, le plus sauvage fut sa meilleure amie Lucy.

En y repensant, Tonks sent les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

Les séjours à St-Mangouste, trop nombreux à son goût. Au moins, maintenant, elle connaît tout le personnel, se dit-elle amèrement.

Et le pire de tout. Le coup de grâce, il y a un mois maintenant.

FLASH-BACK

Elle rentrait à son appart d'une longue mission pour l'Ordre. Ses cheveux étaient longs, ondulés et blonds, encore pour la mission. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'en changer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger sur son canapé, pleurer tout son saoûl et se bourrer la gueule. Pour Sius, mort trop tôt, pour ses parents, eux aussi, pour cette putain de situation de crise qui rêgnait sur Londres depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour tout ses amis qui lui manquait cruellement, pour Remus. Qui l'avait encore repoussée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle rentra la clé dans la serrure du hall de son immeuble, avec difficulté, car elle tremblait. Encore une super soirée qui s'annonçait. Et une nuit blanche.

"Personne ne m'a contacté pour savoir si çà allait bien, pour mon retour de mission" pensa-t-elle amèrement en montant dans l'ascenseur, invention moldue mais plutôt pratique. Malgré la lenteur. Elle était obligée de vivre dans cet immeuble moldu. "Vigilance constante !" hurlait toujours Maugrey.

Elle s'était habitué à cet immeuble, dans un petit village perdu de l'une des nombreuses banlieues moldues de Londres. Les habitants, plutôt chaleureux, ne posaient pas de questions et ne lui créaient pas de problèmes.

Elle s'examina dans le miroir. Et voulu reprendre la discrete coupe brune qui l'accompagnait depuis la mort de Sirius et du refus de Remus. Le premier d'une liste très très longue. Elle plissa les yeux mais rien ne se passa. Oh non ... Elle réessaya plusieurs fois. Au bout de la 5°, elle y parvint, mais avec beaucoup d'efforts. Il ne manquait plus que çà ...

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 3° étage.

Elle habitait l'appartement tout au bout du couloir.

Elle cherchait les clés dans sa cape lorsque son regard attiré par autre chose.

La jeune Auror se figea instantanément.

Et repris d'une voix pleine de haine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?"

Remus lui sourit distraitement. Adossé contre sa porte. Elle le jugea toujours aussi séduisant et s'en voulu. La colère monta un peu plus en elle.

Elle s'avança un peu plus.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Remus !" Elle avait hurlé malgré elle. Le sourire qui lui répondit accrut encore plus sa colère.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Mrs Henderson, en chemise de nuit apparue.

"Un problème, mademoiselle Tonks ?

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, Mrs Henderson, rien du tout.

Regard féroce vers Remus.

- Ah. Si vous le dites. C'est juste que vous entendre crier en plein milieu de la nuit a quelque chose ... d'incongru ... Bonne nuit, Nymphadora.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi."

La porte se referma. Durant tout leur échange, Tonks n'avait pas regardé une seule fois sa voisine, ses yeux chargés de haine fixés sur Remus.

"Tu reviens d'une mission, je me charge de savoir si tu vas bien ... lui répondit-il tranquillement.

- Pfff, à d'autres. Comme si mon état te préocuppait un tant soit peu, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma.

- Ne dit pas çà, Nympha. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète.

- Bon ben çà va ! Maintenant tu vas partir gentiment, merci aurevoir.

Elle rentra la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle voulu la claquer avec force mais Remus l'en empêcha, un sourire carnassier.

- Et tu as prévu quoi pour ta soirée ? lui demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas ce sourire de ... prédateur oui prédateur.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Et bien je vais m'étaler sur mon canapé, pleurer jusqu'a ce que je sois à complètement déshydratée, puis me bourrer la gueule avec du Whisky Pur Feu...

- Hmm ... fut la seule réponse.

- En quoi çà t'intéresse ? De me savoir triste te fait jouir c'est çà ? lui balançà-t-elle.

Toujours ce sourire.

- C'est pas exactement ce que je prevois ...

Il rentra dans l'appart, ferma la porte, et plaqua Nympha contre le mur, puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Les yeux écarquillés, sous l'effet total de la surprise dabord, elle répondit ensuite à son baiser avec toute cette passion qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner depuis si longtemps. C'était magique. Mille fois mieux que toutes les fois où elle en avait rêvé. Les mains de Remus se firent pressantes, caressantes. Les vêtements volaient dans tout les sens. Il la pris et l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils continuèrent toute la nuit ...

Une nuit merveilleuse, géniale. Elle avait dit qu'elle passerait une nuit blanche. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de cette façon...

Au petit matin, elle se réveilla, croyant être dans les bras de Rem, qu'il lui avait enfin cédé. Elle s'éveilla seule. Le coussin à côté d'elle était froid. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé ... Pas possible ... Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui, s'était endormie dans ses bras ...

Elle s'enroula dans les draps pour cacher sa nudité. Et retrouva son sourire en voyant toutes ses fringues de la veille éparpillées par terre, jetées à la hâte.

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, s'attendant à le voir autour de la table, sûrement.

Elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir. Rayonnante. Radieuse. Les cheveux du rose pétillant habituel, revenu. Le teint éclatant.

Elle sourit à son reflet et continua sa progression dans le couloir. Son sourire s'évanoui instantanément en voyant le salon totalement vide.

Juste un bout de parchemin posé sur la table. Elle s'en saisit.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, toute trace de joie disparut définitivement, les larmes commencèrent a couler, les cheveux prenant peu à peu une couleur gris souris inconnue.

_" Nympha, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrette. Jamais je n'aurais du venir chez toi hier soir. C'était une grave erreur. J'ai cédé à une impulsion je ... je suis vraiment désolé._

_Oublie-moi. Il le faut._

_Remus."_

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, tomba comme dans le vide. Prise d'un vertige. Elle prit un sacré choc mais ne ressentit rien, la douleur à l'intérieur annihilant complètement celle de la chute. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, gémissant, hurlant, sanglotant.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

**Alors ? Est-ce que c'est bien où une fois de plus je dois me jeter à la mer ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera encOOOOre plus dur avec la pauvre Tonks, vous verrez ;)**

**(pas ma faute, faut hurler sur l'auteur ! euuh souci là )**

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
